La caravan de Racoon
by HappyLewie
Summary: Après avoir vaincu Gurdy qui semblait contrôler tout le Miasme, nos caravaniers retournent chez eux à Racoon pour se rendre compte que tout ne va pas comme ils avaient prévus.


La caravane de Racoon

Chapitre 1

Fleur lui donnait sans arrêt, avec un timing incroyable, des coups de massue. Ma assue qui fesait deux fois sa petite taille de liltie mais qu'elle maîtrisait avec une perfection que seul une liltie peut avoir. On ne pouvait que craindre sa force. Elle perpétuait en effet bien le stéréotype du liltie dominant, puissant et terrifiant, mais elle avait une attitude tellement amicale hors-combat.

Ombre, le selkie, frappait lui aussi. Plus à l'abri que Fleur cependant, il se permettait d'envoyer des boules d'énergies concentrées dans la tronche de l'adversaire commun. Moins téméraire et un peu plus réservé que Fleur, Ombre espérait que ce combat soit bientôt fini.

Polokov tentait de suivre les mouvements de ses amis avec le pot de myrrh dans les mains. Tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite, il y en avait toujours un qui sortait du champ de protection que le précieux crytal et le contenant offraient. Pas facile dans ses conditions il faut dire. Il devait aussi veiller à l'état de ses camarades, en tant que Yuke, spécialiste en magie. Un cure pour Fleur, un pour Ombre, un pour Fleur, un pour lui, un pour Fleur, un pour Chuk...

Chuk tantait aussi bien que mal de suivre la cadence, mais entre frapper et guérir ses camarades, la tâche de soutien n'était pas évidente, mais il y arrivait quand même assez bien. Pour une raison quelconque, le clavat sentait que la fin de leur adversaire approchait et ne pu s'empêcher de dire: «243 HP!» Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait dit ça mais, ça avait mis Fleur et Ombre à l'affût, les deux syncronisés comme des horloges, commencèrent a accélérer la cadence et bientôt, Gurdy fût vaincu.

Chuk n'en avait pas cru ses yeux quand il l'avait vu s'élever dans les airs avec un regard perçant et avec la mine d'un vampire en quête de sang. Polokov était resté muet, et Fleur, prise de frustration de voir cet énergumène être la source du malheur de leurs petits villages s'était mise à frapper plus fort qu'à l'habitude. Ombre aussi, n'aimait pas Gurdy. Ombre se rappellait bien, lors d'une rencontre avec lui, il avait dit dans un anglais cassé: «Tout de moi est un avertissement! Comment peut-on ne pas me craindre...». Ombre l'avait pris a la légère cette fois, mais il se doutait bien de quelque chose, mais de toute façon, il était vaincu, mort, gisant sur le sol. Ils avaient sauvé le monde, du moins, ils croyaient qu'ils l'avait fait.

Chuk regardait autour pour voir s'il ne verrait pas un arbre à myrrh. Fleur se reposait, épuisé par l'effort continue et Polokov, semblait observer autour. Ombre, un peu inquiet de ce qui allait se passer s'écria: «Si on vient de battre le créateur de la souffrance de plusieurs de nos générations, pourquoi y-a-t'il un arbre juste là?»

Tous se retournèrent vers la direction que pointait Ombre, effectivement, il y avait un arbre à myrrh. Sans se poser de question, Chuk alla remplir le dernier tiers du précieux contenant. Déjà, il se rempli complètement tous vurent la pureté de Chuk à travers l'eau couleur crytal. Après le traditionnel remplissage du myrrh vient le traditionnel courrier. Le petit moggle s'avance avec quatre lettre, une pour chacun de nos héros. Le Yuke, toujours intrigué que le moggle sache où ils se trouvent le regarde curieusement apporter la première lettre à Ombre. Lettre de Emma, une de ses plus grandes admiratrices et contre son gré...

Ombre soupire alors, prend un poisson, l'emballe avec plus ou moins de grâce, griffonne quelques mots sur un bout de papier que le moggle avait pris soin d'inclure avec la lettre reçue et redonne le tout au livreur. Fleur regardait la scène en riant intérieurement, Ombre tente toujours d'être mélancolique et obscur mais se rammasse avec des admiratrice tellement énervées et entousiastes! Polokov reçoit sa lettre. Elle vient de la vieille femme de Racoon. Elle prétend qu'il ne lui a pas donné la somme dûe la dernière fois. Il devait 50 gils, avec intérêts, ce qui a monté à 500 gils et mainenant il lui doit près de 5000 petites pièces d'or.

Choqué que la vieille sénile lui réclame encore de l'argent qu'il n'a jamais emprunté, il se permet de répondre poliment qu'il n'a jamais contracté une telle dette auprès d'elle ou quiconque, et que si elle manque d'argent, elle n'a qu'à partir un commerce de divination. La lettre de Chuk concernait son père, encore une fois. Le pêcheur malhabile, avait encore une fois tenté d'aller chercher le chat de la soeur de Chuk, perché dans un arbre. Julia, sa femme, avait écrit la lettre qui se lisait comme suit: «Chuk, tu dois revenir, ton père s'est encore cassé le dos en tombant, et personne ne peut plus pêcher... reviens vite!» Chuk soupire longuement et puis envois une réponse comme quoi ils viennent de remplir le bol de myrrh et qu'ils reviennent bientôt à Racoon. La petite liltie est la seule à totalement apprécier de recevoir une lettre cette fois. Sa mère lui a encore envoyé une patate de son potagé, tellement délicieuse! Elle s'empifre aussitôt de son colis et puis écrit une vague réponse qui, en gros, stipule qu'ils reviennent et que ses patates maison sont les meilleures!

* * *

Le chemin du retour était facile, pas d'embuches, pas de rencontres impromptues, juste un retour à la Racoon, bien aisé. Tous se questionnaient sur la nature de Gurdy. Personne n'en parlait mais tous se demandaient. À l'arrivée, le village entier était là pour les accueuillir. Roland, chef du village, pris alors le bol de myrrh et prépara les incantations. La nuit tombait, nos quatre héros prirent des torches et s'allignèrent derrière Roland, qui fesait face à l'énorme crystal.

Roland commença a marmoner les mots qui devait activer le revigorement du crystal. Personne ne savait jamais ce que Roland disait, et tous avaient peur qu'il meurt subitement et qu'on oublie les paroles sacrées. Normalement, rendu ici, le crystal est déjà activé, des lumières flottent dans les airs, les Racooniens sont aveuglés... mais là, rien! Roland reste tout d'abord surpris puis, croyant s'être trompé à quelque part, il recommance. Tout le monde reste en haleine. Toujours rien. Roloand commence à perdre patience, il se frotte vigoureusement le front avec son pouce et son index puis se retourne vers nos quatres voyageurs. Chuk est paniqué, on le voit dans ses yeux. Polokov garde son calme, il est toujours aussi serein, Fleur elle, essais de comprendre et Ombre frustre et fini par dire: «Durant notre dernière journée, nous avons combattus Gurdy!»

Un grand «GASP» général se fit entendre. Roland s'approcha d'Ombre et lui addressa la parole: «Vous avez fait quoi?» Polokov qui savait qu'Ombre s'était encore une fois mis les pieds dans les plats pris la parole à sa place et expliqua ce qui s'était réellement passé, qui était vraiment Gurdy. Bien que l'arbre de Myrrh soit un peu étrange vu la situation, Polokov restait néanmoins persuadé que le dernier remplissage n'avait servi à rien. Si la malédiction était belle et bien partie avec le créateur de cette dernière, le crystal ne réagirait pas plus.

La foule «GASPA» une seconde fois. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de savoir si le crystal était encore utile. Il fallait que quelqu'un sorte du village sans protection, que quelqu'un risque sa vie, pour vérifier les dires des caravaniers. Roland demanda alors aux quatres caravaniers de s'aventurer, puisqu'après tout, c'est de leur faute. Les quatres compagnons étaient un peu persuadé qu'ils avaient raison, quoiqu'un peu craintif... ils entreprirent alors la marche vers la sortie de Racoon, puis franchirent la limite connue de protection. Ombre, en tant que leader du groupe, fit le premier pas, suivi de Polokov, Chuk et puis la petite Fleur en dernier.

À première vue, Ombre ne fut pas affecté par la sortie de la limite du village. Les trois autres étaient restés derrière un petit peu, question de pouvoir sortir Ombre de là advenant une erreur de leur part. Chuk suivit peu après, devançant Polokov dans sa témérité. Fleur elle, étonnament était encore derrière. Elle était téméraire, fonceuse, mais cette fois, elle était sur ses gardes. Il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas au beau milieu d'un combat en train de frénétiquement courir après un Goblin appeuré. Fleur regarda Polokov, qui était si grand de son point de vue, et Polokov regarda fleur. Il haussa les épaules et en même temps, ils se mirent a suivre Ombre et Chuk.

Une fois traversé, les quatres caravaniers commencèrent à se sentir étrange. La panique les gagnait de plus en plus, ils avaient le souffle court... l'air semblait vicié... ils se regardaient tous les uns après les autres pour savoir lequel allait succomber en premier, comme si c'était un concour plutôt que de revenir au village. Roland semblait fier d'avoir puni les caravaniers qui n'avaient pas fait leur travail. Racoon allait devenir le 2e village fantôme par leur faute mais au moins, le vaillant chef du village aurait effectué brillemment son travail. Les familles des héros maintenant déchus ne savaient plus quoi penser, la honte combattaient fougueusement la tristesse dans leurs âmes.

Mais voilà soudain que Polokov réalisa... ce n'était pas la mort qui approchait vers eux pour les faucher, c'était l'excitation qui était tellement grande qu'ils n'était plus capable de penser tellement ils étaient heureux. Ils pouvaient marcher librement en dehors du village! Lorsque Polokov arrêta de paniquer, Fleur s'apperçu de la chose d'elle-même et arrêta aussi, respirant comme une petite liltie devrait faire. Chuk et Ombre, en même temps arrêtèrent leur scénario mensongeur engendré par l'excitationdu moment. Tous se retournèrent vers le village et Chuk fit signe que l'air était bon, qu'on pouvait y vivre maintenant.

Mais Roland ne voulait pas y croire, il averti alors les villageois qui s'en allaient vers eux.

«Ils sont possédés par l'esprit Malin. Si vous vous en allez vers eux, ils vont vous déchiqueter en petits morceaux et vous déguster comme appéritif.»

Sur ses mots si violemment prononcés, subitement la foule s'arrêta à la limite du village. Ils avaient tous les yeux ronds. Très rond. Trop rond. Polokov qui avait tout compris ce que le chef de Racoon avait lancé à ses sujets, regardaient ces dernier et se demandait si, sérieusement, ce n'était pas eux qui les mangeraient. Fleur avait peur. Elle se demandait ce qu'était cette manigance. Allaient-t-il être obligés de fuir? De se cacher dans des nids sous la terre comme ces petits moggles? Un villageois répondit à ses pensées en dérogeant du silence.

«Vous êtes des monstres maintenant, s'écria-t-il. Vous devez partir sinon nous allons vous abbatre.»

C'était le comble du ridicule. Ombre pouffa de rire. Mais a peine n'avait-il pas réussi à commencer à expliquer que celà ne se pouvait pas et que si les Rocooniens les rejoingnaient ils seraient alors considérés comme des monstres aussi et que leur raisonement ne fesait aucun sens, il fut attein par un projectile à la tête. Rien de gros mais, cette pierre lancée par son frère l'avait empêché de parler en le poussant contre sol. C'est le père d'Ombre qui pris alors la parole: «De toute façon, tu n'as jamais été mon vrai fils. Tu ne porte même pas un nom digne d'un Selkie. Tu dois être un démon!»

Chuk fut bouche-bé. Ils l'avaient eux-même appelés comme ça à sa naissance parce qu'il était trop beau pour porter un nom d'un Selkie typique! Alors que Fleur monta Ombre sur son dos sans trop d'efforts et se mise à le transporter au loin, Chuk et Polokov commencèrent à faire des incantations magiques pour arrêter les projectiles qui se multipliaient de plus en plus. Ayant les anneaux magiques qui leur permettaient de produire la magie «Blizzard» sans avoir besoin d'un magicite. Des murs de glaces temporaires s'élevaient autour de l'entrée de Racoon. Puis, Polokov et Chuk prirent la fuite pour rattraper Fleur.

* * *

Fleur était assise sur le quai de Port Racoon. Ce n'était certe pas bien loin du village, mais juste assez pour que les villageois ne tente rien contre eux. Elle regardait la lune, soupirant. Les nuages étaient nombreux dans le ciel ce soir là. La lune était croissante, et l'air était doux. Une belle nuit de fin d'été. Ce genre de nuit où festoyer est agréable, où dancer autour d'un feu de joie est plaisant. Mais Fleur n'aurait pas de telles joies ce soir. Chuk vint alors la rejoindre sur le quai. Fleur se retourna légèrement et adressa la parole à son ami Clavat: «Et puis, comment va-t-il?»

«Le coup sur la tête est plus fort que prévu, mais le moggle a dit qu'il devrait s'en remettre d'ici demain.»

« À ce point là? répliqua avec surprise Fleur.»

« Ouais, il l'a pas manqué.»

Le silence était facile à apprivoiser ce soir là. Tous avaient le coeur gros. Polokov s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pris l'anneau de guérison plutôt que celui de glace, mais le mal était déjà fait et il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Attendre quoi, personne ne le savais, mais il fallait attendre.

Quelques goûtes de pluie pétillaient dans l'eau de la mer, brouillant ainsi le reflet de la lune, ou le peu qui en restait, qui n'était pas cachée par les nuages. Chuk se redressa au bout du quai. Suggéra à Fleur qu'elle rentre elle aussi, pour ne pas attraper froid. Elle acquiessa mais elle resterait encore un peu, pour profiter de la beauté de la pluie avant d'aller dormir.

Ombre reposait dans le lit du deuxième étage. En blague, Ombre racontait, difficilement mais il y arrivait, qu'il était quand même content que celà ce soit produit. Il n'aurait pas la jeune Emma aux trousses toute la soirée. Ils rirent un bon coup mais la rigolade fut encore une fois, vite enterrée par le silence. Le silence était tueur ce soir là. Il pouvait vous prendre et vous égorger subitement... et il le fesait. Il fesait toujours sentir qu'il était là, tout près. Il se fesait entendre, et surtout, il se fesait respecter.

Le plus vieux des deux moggles présent réussi a rebriser ce silence. Il radotait beaucoup. Les anciens Racooniens portaient une faible attention à ce qu'il disait, mais sa voix remplissait l'aire vide qui règnait et ça leur fesait un grand bien. Mais voilà que le veillard poilu arbora un sujet qui attira leur attention à chacun. Le légendaire chevalier noir. Ils eurent l'occasion de le croiser à quelques reprises, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient attardés à son problème.

Le moogle racontait que le chevalier noir avait autrefois, lui aussi combattu le grand malféteur de l'univers, mais il avait échoué et alors perdu la mémoire. Désespérément, il tentait de la retrouver, mais pour plusieurs il était fous. Le chevalier noir se battait en fait constamment contre une entité invisible aux yeux de plusieurs, et le croyant fous, ils l'attaquaient, bien sûr sans réaliser que le pauvre était simplement en train d'essayer de récupéré son bien. Alors ils se mirent à le traiter de monstre infâme, bouffeur de vie et sanguinaire.

Il ne prit pas grand temps avant que tous réalisent qu'il étaient en quelque sorte dans la même situation que lui. Ils avaient sauvé le monde mais les traditions étaient tellement encrées que subitement les enlever devait évidemment rimer avec anarchie. Tant de troubles dans leur tête, mais ils avaient sommeil. Le plus jeune moggle, proposa alors que tous aillent se coucher et que demain, ils trouveraient une solution, ou du moins, une piste de solution. Ils firent alors ce qui était proposé.


End file.
